bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hell Tournament Saga
:Notice: The Tournament Matches shall begin August 7. The matchings are listed below, and registration for the tournament is now officially closed. Good luck to everyone! The Hell Tournament Saga (地獄のトーナメント佐賀, Narakutaikai Saga) is the arc that takes place after Seiwa Yumehira's first battle with Yūryaku Amida. After Seiwa's narrow defeat at Yūryaku's hands, Yūryaku gives him the proposal to challenge him once more at the quadannual Tournament in Hell. After conveying the message onto Seireitou and Kamui, the group makes plans for departure to Hell. Overview Following Seiwa Yumehira's first mission as a Shinigami, he confronts the unusual Yūryaku Amida inside the deep recesses of the Menos Forest. Seiwa's teammates (Seireitou and Kamui) are busy battling the several Menos, as Seiwa enters battle with Yūryaku. He starts off well, matching all of Yūryaku's initial strikes with his own attacks. However, as Yūryaku releases Shikai, the young Shinigami finds himself at Yūryaku's complete mercy. Rather than killing the boy, Yūryaku proposes a challenge of honor: the Hell Tournament. Yūryaku takes his leave, leaving Seiwa behind with the information regarding the tournament. Seiwa, upon awaking, conveys to Seireitou and Kamui of what Yūryaku told him. The trio read over the rules, as it states that they need five members in order to participate in the tournament. The message of the tournament is made public, as teams in both Soul Society and Hell begin to make preparations. As for the Kawahiru brothers and their new human ally, they make plans to find their two members... Participating Teams * Team Yumehira * Team Hakoda * Team Amida * Team 13 * Team Ningensei * Team Heart * Team Preserver * Team Kuchiki * Team Kurosaki * Team Harbinger * Team Maiden * Team Omega * Team Dreadnaught * Team Spirit * Team Urufu * Team Yukara * Team Zealot * Team Ryuzaki * Team Chloris * Team Khajānēsē RP Information This Tournament will be put into a multiplayer roleplay. Users who haven't been put on this page, but would like to join into the Tournament, please make a notice on the talk page of this article. Remember that each team requires five people, and also that since this is taking place in HELL, many demons will be expected to take place. Our man Sadow, User:SadowYatsumaru, is the man to go for information on creating a Denizen of Hell. Remember, with all RP's, this one will be free to fight, and the winner will be based on the better RP'er. Surprise events, or filler as well, will be allowed so long as it doesn't divert the attention of the Tournament to an entirely new arc. Tournament Begins! Meet n' Greet: The Hell Tournament Commences! Round One Match-ups * Team Harbinger vs Team Spirit (Team Spirit's forfeits) ~~ The Hell Tournament's First Match: Team Harbinger vs Team Spirit * Team Yumehira vs Team Chloris ~~ (Team Chloris Forfeits) * Team Ryuzaki vs Team 13 (Team 13 Disqualified themselves by leaving)~~ Respective Thoughts: Team Ryuzaki vs. Team 13 '' * Team Kurosaki vs Team Heart (''Team Heart Won) ~~ Unbridled Power: Team Kurosaki vs Team Heart * Team Urufu vs Team Omega ~~ Those Who Storm the Gates of Hell: Team Urufu vs Team Omega - Those Who Storm the Gates of Hell: Team Urufu vs Team Omega Part II * Team Ningensei vs Team Zealot ~~ Brothers and Sisters of the Sword: Team Ningensei vs. Team Zealot * Team Dreadnaught vs Team Amida ~~ (Team Amida Disqualified) Destruction Suite: Team Amida vs Team Dreadnaught * Team Yukara vs Team Preserver ~~ (Team Yukara pulled out) The Fox's Grin and The Fury Within: Team Preserver vs Team Yukara * Team Kuchiki vs Team Maiden (Team Maiden Forfeits) * Team Hakoda vs Team Khajānēsē (Team Hakoda Forfeits) Round Two Match-ups :Do not start until all Round One Matches have been finished. * Team Harbinger vs Team Yumehira ~~ No Hesitation, No Regrets: Team Yumehira vs Team Harbinger * Team Ryuzaki vs Team Heart ~~ * Pending vs Pending * Team Dreadnaught vs Team Preserver ~~ * Team Kuchiki vs Pending